


Chatrooms are good craic

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Friendship, Technology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: Chatrooms were a big thing in the 90s and now all the derry girls have access to it and I wonder what will happen?
Relationships: James Maguire & Erin Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Logging on

September 1997

Erin walked over to the lit screen of the computer and proceeded to log on.

USERNAME: TheDerryDreamer.

Password: Writer.

the machine geared into life as the wiring of the computer fan was the sound that she could hear other than the background noise of her ma cooking in the kitchen.

***YOU GOT MAIL!***

Erin scrolled at the list of her contacts there seemed to be a message from Jenny Joyce aka the fun queen but other than that and one from Charlene discussing a possible meetup after school there was nothing interesting all other messages had been read.

*WeeEnglishFella is online*

Erin immediately clicked the flashing icon of the profile name it was James and he had changed his bio. " A wee English fella in Derry wanted to provide happiness in the world one day at a time. I am the number 1 doctor who fans in Northern Ireland.

TheDerryDreamer: Hey James how are you doing?

WeeEnglishFella: Alright so far I finally got the chance to log on as Michelle has been hogging the computer.

TheDerryDreamer: lol Michelle being Michelle probably talking to some fella she met at the party last weekend. did i use lol right?

WeeEnglishFella: yes Erin don't worry (Erin was beaming yes she was trendy cooler than Charlene she thought) that fella Michael probably.

TheDerryDreamer: Well she did think he was a ride. God English today was so boring that the new teacher can talk us all to sleep lol.

TheDerryDreamer: don't worry James English is still my favorite lesson i still want to be a writer :)

WeeEnglishFella: i hope you do become a writer Erin would gladly read one of your books or poems.

Erin's heart did a little skip every time James would compliment her writing and her dreams her heart would give a little skip of a beat ever since prom she would have these butterflies in her stomach felling around James.

TheDerryDreamer: Thanks James x

she suddenly realized what she did and sought to correct it to save herself from embarrassing herself

TheDerryDreamer: Sorry for the x James i didn't mean it.

 ***WeeEnglishFella is typing*** "oh god i messed up i shouldn't have done that for god sake Erin you are so stupid" suddenly she heard a dinging sound as she looked up from the keyboard

WeeEnglishFella: "that's ok Erin nothing wrong with an X my mum ends her messages with them all the time.

"phew" Erin felt her forehead she was warming up she couldn't see her face but it was all flushed and bright red as if she had been a lobster in a pot of steaming water"

"erin dinner is ready get of the computer" Erin leaned back in her chair "but ma I'm talking to James!" mary "well you can speak to him after dinner he isn't going anywhere." Erin sulked "ach fine!" "less of the cheek young lady" Gerry looked back from the kitchen to her with his arms folded.

TheDerryDreamer: sorry James i have to go for dinner talk to you afterward bye x

"and sign off.. ach shite i did it again no wait!" * **TheDerryDreamer is offline***


	2. Michelle's plan for a night out

Enter Username: Derry'sBiggestRide. Password: #####

"christ Claire calm down christ" *click* delete, delete and delete there no more messages about you shitting yourself over last night"

Michelle stared at the screen and looking at who was online then suddenly ***YOU GOT MAIL***

TheDerryDreamer: "hi Michelle is James around? but anywho what's up with you?". "Anywho why the fuck is Erin sound like Jenny jenny is an arsehole and why the fuck does she want to talk to my dicko cousin."

Derry'sBiggestRide "anywho who are you Jenny Joyce's friend and yeah he is around why?"

TheDerryDreamer "just wanted to see how he was doing that's not a crime, is it? how did you do get a computer, in the end, I remember your ma being against it?"

Derry'sBiggestRide "I told you before me da bought it from a fella down the pub it was cheaper than the shop"

TheDerryDreamer "oh well i got this new shirt from my cousin in America and well it's of snoopy the dog I think it's cracker and I wondered what James would think?"

Derry'sBiggestRide "he would probably think its ok Erin, why do you care so much about James's opinion all the time it's like oh James what do you think of these shoes or oh james what do you think of this movie what is going on between you two?"

TheDerryDreamer "there is nothing on between us Michelle you are just worrying too much"

"michelle help me with dinner!" Michelle looked towards her mother who was in the kitchen "ma for god sake!" Deidre put her hands on her hips "now young lady i mean it"

"FINE!" Michelle signed off on the computer and sulked into the kitchen not noticing that James had sat down in the seat straight away as he had come from upstairs.

* **Derry'sBiggestRide has signed off WeeEnglishFella is online***

***YOU GOT MAIL!!***

TheDerryDreamer: Hi james noticed you were online :)!


End file.
